Oneshot Compilation: Aria (IA)
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots of Aria/IA and either Yuuma or Leon (for the most part; there will be other pairings), yours truly, Azn-Rinny! Genres will vary for each oneshot, however, expect each one to have at least a bit of fluff! Rated T for the slight occasional use of profanity.


**Hey~  
**

**So, today I ended up watching or listening to something depressing. I'm stupid so I don't remember what it was lol, but it made me think for a LONG time about losing someone important to you. It's a horrible tragedy that could happen, and at often times, it stops a person from thinking.**

**I know that when my cousin had passed away I was in la la land for quite some time. It was one of the most horrible experiences of my life, but through that experience I learned a lot about a lost love. Especially through my cousin's significant other.  
**

**Anyway, with that being said, this is the first oneshot for my IAx? compilation! This is shorter than most of my oneshots, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! (:**

**I have this crazy infatuation with IA lately! I have some oneshots in mind that I'll post very soon! I have another IAxLeon, IAxYuuma, and EVEN an IAxTaito. Yes, I know, crazy crack pairing, but I HAD AN IDEAAAA OKAYYY? xD**

**Look forward to it~**

**So with that said~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oneshot #1**

**Title: In Remembrance of Her  
**

**Pairing: IAxLeon**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural & A tiny little smidge of Tragedy**

**Summary: Back in high school, Leon was once the introverted foreigner that didn't really want to associate much with his new classmates. That is, until a girl by the name of Aria had approached him with open arms and friendliness. As time passed, Leon had fallen in love with Aria-but on the day of their high school graduation, Aria had been involved in a tragic car accident, ending her life instantly. Now that Leon is in college, what kinds of things has been happening?**

**"You can love someone so much... but you can never love someone as much as you can miss them."**

* * *

**Leon POV**

It's been a year since that day. The day that I had to forcefully bid goodbye to the one girl that had made me feel like I was worth something. She had been someone that I had wanted to be...

Her name was Aria. Beautiful name, isn't it?

I believe that it is the most beautiful name out there in this world.

She was the first person that I had believed to be on my side.

Aria had long, fair hair that reached down to her mid thigh. She also had unique little braids on the sides of her bangs that gave her an elegant look. Her face was flawless with her clear skin, dazzling blue eyes, and a smile that brightened up any room she was in.

I didn't have to wonder why I fell in love Aria. She was the most beautiful girl, both mind and appearance, that I had ever met.

You know, I was going to confess my love to her after our graduation... but I'm sure you can guess what happened.

Aria had been the victim of a hit-and-run car accident. As soon as I heard the news, I rushed over to the intersection where the accident took place as fast as I possibly could.

By the time I had arrived, I had found out the tragic news.

Aria... my first love, Aria... died instantly.

For many months, I stayed cooped up in my room. I didn't know what to do. The girl that I had loved so much was now dead. The girl that had not hesitated to talk to me on the first day I had come to Japan. Everyday since then, she had talked to me, laughed with me, and a lot of our best memories were spent together.

Now that I realize that she was gone... my whole world started to fall apart.

I went on an almost psychotic rampage when the police had told me that the hit-and-run car accident was not an "accident" at all. The driver was drunk, and even though he saw a girl in front of him, he still kept driving.

Knowing that truth, I went around looking for the said bastard. He doesn't realize what kind of sin he had committed.

After many weeks of trying to solve this crime, I had stopped. I felt it was futile for me to look. What was I going to do if I did find him? He wasn't going to bring Aria back.

I would just be disappointed with the result.

I would just be wasting my time, and using rash methods to make myself feel better... when in truth, I knew that I wouldn't be able to recover from this anytime soon.

As we speak of this, I was walking towards her grave. Today is the exact date of her death last year. Since then, I had recovered quite a bit.

I was now a lot more mature than I once was. Instead of being cooped up in my own house, deteriorating myself with depressing thoughts, after about four months after her death, I decided to change.

Become the kind of guy that Aria would have loved. Someone that she would have looked up to as I had looked up to her.

I got into the college that I had wanted, I smiled a lot more often, and I made sure to become more social. I felt that if I did act like that all the time, Aria would also be proud of how I was changing to the person that she kept pushing me to become.

I smiled as I thought of her again. The tombstone that was now in front of me had stopped me from walking and further.

Thinking about Aria made me realize that I was already here.

I took a seat in front of her tombstone and smiled as I realized that I really was sitting here in front of her. Well, kind of.

"How have you been, Aria?" I asked outloud.

I didn't expect an answer, but in a rhetorical sense, I feel that she was sitting on the opposite side smiling at me attentively.

"Are you surprised I'm still here in Japan?" I asked outloud once more, "Heh, you know, so am I."

I had thought that I would move back to my home country. So that I could get away from this moment all together... but you know? That was the last thing that I had wanted to do. Even when I had first witnessed this accident a year ago.

Because if I had left Japan, then that would feel as if I was leaving Aria just because she wasn't physically here anymore. I didn't want to do that at all. I felt that if I was in Japan, then I was still with Aria in some way.

That makes sense, doesn't it?

"Are you surprised at how I'm living my life right now?" I asked. "I didn't know that I would start living my life like this so early... actually, I didn't think I'd live my life like this at all!"

It was true though. I hadn't lived so comfortably even with Aria around. Now that she is up in the heavens, I guess that was a change for me.

A big change.

"You know..." I started to say, "I told you everything... ranging from personal issues, school problems, thoughts about myself and even the happy moments we shared... but I realize now that I didn't tell you one thing... my feelings about you."

There was a breeze blowing against my cheeks that had felt as if Aria was right there trying to answer my questions.

"To be honest, I had wanted to tell you my feelings for quite some time. When you had passed away, I had realized that I should have told you sooner." I said with a sigh. "I'm sure you found me a coward didn't you?"

"Hehe! What makes you say that, Leon?"

My eyes widened as I heard that familiar voice of the fair haired maiden.

Oh no no no, that cannot be Aria. Nope! I'm going crazy or something. That CANNOT be Aria by any means!

"Hey!" The voice yelled with a giggle, "Are you going to look at me or not?"

I felt my left eye twitch as I heard the familiar voice again. I took in a deep breath as I turned my head to the side to find Aria sitting next to me, slender legs crisscrossed, and smiling ecstatically at me, "Leon!"

My eyes widened again, "A-A-Aria?!"

She giggle and nodded, "The one and only!"

I felt my eye twitch again, "H-How are you—"

"I'm here to see you silly!" Aria exclaimed with a smile, "Did you miss me?"

I looked at her with curious eyes as her still dazzling eyes followed the butterfly that was flying around with a smile.

Real, fake, ghost, human, whatever... Aria hasn't changed at all.

"Of course I did." I replied with a sigh, giving up about what was going on right now. "I was just a little surprised about what was going on."

Aria smiled as she looked at me, "Aw, Leon! I missed you too! I miss talking to you everyday, I miss making you smile all the time, I miss cheering you up and making sure you're not walking around 'Mr. Grumpy-pants!' at a daily basis!"

If this was an average day where Aria was still walking around, living and breathing, I would have given her a narrow-eyed expression, but now that I haven't physically seen her like this in so long, I smiled at her words.

"Well, you should be proud of me because I haven't been a 'Mr. Grumpy-pants' in a long time." I explained with a smile of my own.

Aria giggled and said with her smile that still hasn't gone away, "Yeah, I know. I've been watching you. I was worried for a long time in the beginning because you weren't smiling and that there was no one else there to make you smile like I did... but I'm glad you're happy now."

I looked over at Aria who was still smiling as she stared at her tombstone. There has never been a moment where I haven't seen her smile. She was always smiling. That's what I liked best about her.

"So..." Aria said, "What's your secret?"

I looked at her curiously, "What secret?"

Aria looked back at me, "You know, what made you realize that living life like you are now is the best thing to do? Do you have a girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I do not."

Aria laughed, "You're a liar."

"No, I'm serious." I replied, "I realized this by myself. So that I could make you happy."

Aria looked at me with a genuine smile, "Well, good job. It worked. I'm proud of you, Leon."

I smiled at her, "I was hoping to hear you say that to me one day. Maybe not in terms like this... but I guess this is good too."

She laughed at my response and then sighed, "You know, Leon. When I said I missed you, I really really mean it."

"I know you do." I replied back.

Aria smiled and looked at me tears on the corners of both her eyes, but a smile still plastered on her face, "You don't understand. I missed you more than you could ever miss me."

My eyes softened at her hurt expression. She was hurt, yet she still smiled as brightly as she could. That made my heart want to burst.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but you should know that I've had this undying crush on you for centuries, Aria." I said to her with a smile. Aria looked at me surprised as she wiped away her tears.

"You did?" Aria asked with a look of surprise.

I nodded and smiled at her, "I always have."

Aria smiled sweetly at my words and said, "And when were you going to tell me that?"

"I was too much of a coward to tell you sooner." I explained. "By the time I had made up my mind to finally tell you, it was too late."

I took in a deep breath remembering all that has happened thus far. It was a long way to get here... but I finally made it to this point. I'm very happy about that.

"Well... then you should know that I would have agreed to go out with you." Aria said with a soft laugh. "But Leon, the important thing is... do you still like me?"

I looked at her again and it didn't take me that long to nod my head, "Yeah, I do."

That reply had seemed like something that Aria had not wanted to hear, "You shouldn't, Leon."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because... it's time for you to move on. I don't want you to be alone in this world. You should find someone else to share with." Aria said with another tear and a pained smile, "I want you to be happy."

"What makes you think that I'm not?" I replied.

Aria's eyes widened, "What?"

"I said," I started to repeat, "What makes you think that I'm not?"

Aria looks down at her hands, "Huh... I don't really know how to answer that to be honest..."

"Aria."

Aria looked up at me who was smiling at her sweetly, as I said, "I don't want anyone else except you."

She looked surprised at my answer but then looked down again, "But I'm dead."

"So?" I replied, "You're dead, but you're here talking to me now, aren't you? Unless you're just a figment of my imagination... but either way, you're here."

Aria managed to smile again and looked up at me with more tears, "Leon... you really did grow up."

I chuckled at her comment, "Didn't I?"

Aria laughed and seeing her laugh, I had laughed along with her. It was like old times.

"So... how are you here anyway?" I asked her, "You scared you today, you know?"

Aria looked at me with giggle, "Around this time of day, I'm always here. Pretty weird huh?"

I shrugged, "Wrong person to ask that question."

"Psh, whatever Leon!" Aria answered with a laugh, "Oh, and I knew that you were going to be here... so I wanted to see you again."

"So... you're not a figment of my imagination and I'm NOT going crazy?" I asked with a playful smirk.

Aria smirked back and answered, "Yes, I'm not a figment of your imagination and yes, you are going crazy!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and as a response, Aria just laughed, "Just kidding, Leon!"

At her melodic laughter I smiled as a response. I miss her so much.

I smiled wider as I looked directly in her eyes, "I love you."

Aria's eyes widened, and a couple seconds later, her eyes had softened while she gave me a sweet little smile in return, "I love you too."

At that moment, Aria went from her crisscrossed position to a kneeling position as she scooted closer to me as she brought her apparition self to peck me softly on the lips.

She was dead, and I couldn't touch her... but I could definitely feel her lips in contact with mine.

When we he separated from each other, Aria gave me a smile, "Will you come visit me often?"

I smiled, "Well, I just realized that I can talk to you at least like this if I come here. I'll visit you everyday."

Aria smiled ecstatically, "You mean it?"

"I promise." I said with reassurance. "If it means I can be closer to the one I love, then of course."

Aria smiled as she hugged me, "I'm glad."

I smiled at our said embrace, and at that time, that's when I heard a different voice from behind.

"Leon! You over here? The professor is looking for you. He wants to talk to you about something."

Aria pulled away from the embrace and looked back to where the voice was coming from. I looked towards her direction to find Lola and Big Al coming towards this direction.

"You have to go, right?" Aria asked with a smile as she stood up.

I sighed and replied, "I guess so..." as I stood up as well. "I guess the school wants me for some reason."

Aria smiled, "Okay. Then I'll let you go."

I smiled at her, "I'll be back, okay?"

Aria smiled even wider, "I'll be waiting!"

Aria had tears of happiness in her eyes as she waved goodbye. Before her ghost figure had disappeared into her tombstone, she had said with a smile, "I'll always be watching over you, Leon! I love you!"

Hearing her say that made me feel reassured more than ever.

"Hey, you ready to go Leon?" Lola had inquired with snap of her fingers, "You know how professor is with waiting."

I gave her a nod, "Yep! Let's go."

Big Al then nudged me on the arm, "Hey, do you have a girlfriend or something? You look like you just had a wonderful first date with her or something."

I looked back at Aria's tombstone as he asked me the question, "You could say that."

I smiled as I saw the tombstone, thinking about Aria and what we had just talked about.

"Leon finally has a girl after high school?!" Big Al exclaimed with content surprise, "What kind of girl is she?"

"She's the most beautiful girl you can ever imagine." I answered, "And the only girl that I would want to spend my time with no matter what the case."

Even if it means that I can only see her when I go visit her personally.

I'm completely fine with that.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
